yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Lester
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 | gender = male | affiliation = * Three Emperors of Yliaster * Yliaster | team = * Team New World | deck = Skiel | japanese voice = }} Lucciano is one of the Three Emperors of Yliaster, and one of the antagonists in the World Riding Duel Grand Prix arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. As a member and leader of Yliaster, he wields one of the deadly Machine Emperors to help further Yliaster's goal of changing the future through the Infinity Circuit. Lucciano is ambidextrous; however, he preferences his left-hand over his right hand, so he is considered one of Yu-Gi-Oh's few left-handed duelists, along with Placido, Bruno, and Paradox. Design Lucciano is a young teenage boy about the age of Leo and Luna. He is skinny, has green eyes, pale, and while short, he is tall for the age group he is portrayed as being. He has waist-length, dark red hair, keeping it pulled back by wrapping end in a black cloth. Qualities that he shares with the other two emperors is that he wears primarily white and has a white hood. In addition, he has a gray patch (his covers his left eye), and a blue gem in the middle of his forehead. Unique to Lucciano though is in addition to white, he wears blue and green colors, most notably blue in-line skates as oppose to shoes or boots. His most unique attribute to his appearance though is a bar that floats around him at his shoulder height, which he uses as a duel disk and can connect to the metal collar he wears through the infinity symbol on the front when he activates it or to a disk he can attach to his right arm. Most of the time, Lucciano wears a white cloak over his Duel Disk when he is not using it. The only time Lucciano's appearance has significantly changed was when he went undercover at Duel Academia. Other than donning a Duel Academia uniform instead of his Yliaster wardrobe, he also took his patch off his left eye, hid the blue gem on his forehead, and instead pulled his hair back in one long braid. Personality Lucciano is mischievous and likes stirring up and thriving in chaos. Excitable and constantly amused by most situations that should be taken serious, Lucciano is a child that acts with childish traits. However, his childishness can go a a little to far as he is smug and considers himself above humanity similar to the other emperors. He believes being chosen by God is a serious responsibility and one given to Yliaster because of humanity's inability to grasp the bigger picture beyond the individual's personal life. He holds an arrogent self-view, striding to be in control of a situations, resulting in his actions and dueling with the intent of controlling the opposing's actions keeping the upper hand. The only person that appears to be able to keep Lucciano's attitude in check is José, who is intimidating to Lucciano. However, while Lucciano follows José's commands, he is not afraid to bend the rules for his amusement or sneak his own interests in, especially when he is clear of the consequences. Most notably, his attitude towards Placido's plan to force the Infinity Circuit is that of amusement, more distinctly, apathy. He doesn't care one way or the other so long as the end goal of completing the Circuit is fulfilled. Underneath his childish and conceited attitude though is a violent temper. When control of a situation is pulled from him, even if not completely, Lucciano becomes ruthless, sadistic, loud, and willing to put aside any other intentions to obliterate whoever got in his way or whatever went wrong. Powers Like Placido, Lucciano is able to inflict real damage and pain in a Duel. It is indicated when the infinity symbol appear at the start of his duel with Luna and Leo. Furthermore, he has the ability to disguise himself as someone else. Also as seen in episode 106 he is able to teleport. Lucciano also seems to be able to produce counterfeit cards to such a degree that they look almost like the original, albeit a few errors like coloring "Red Dragon Archfiend" purple, orange and blue. World Riding Grand Prix Lucciano is the smallest and youngest member of the Infinity Trio, and seems to have a very manipulative and sinister personality and is prone to fits of evil laughter every now and then. He, along with his group including Jose and Placido, appear at the crash site of a Wisel's tablet, and when Lazar questions their reason for being at a forbidden location, he admits that they are his new bosses. Lazar immediately recognizes them as being from Yliaster. He is present during the WRGP opening party, chuckling evilly, claiming the people of the city are being used. Lucciano and the other members await for the arrival of Skiel as it crashes into the mountains. He then later enrolls at New Domino Duel Academy. Here, he displays the apparent ability to use illusions to disguise himself, first appearing in a student's uniform rather than his Yliaster one. He was admired by many of the students, and Luna. Leo doesn't trust Lucciano and tries to push him away. Lucciano does what he can to do the same to Leo by disguising him self as Maria and telling Leo to stay behind after school. He later invites Luna to his mansion. Then he gives her a Duel Board, which is a form of Turbo Dueling for a younger group. Leo, who had snuck onto the mansion's ground sees this as an opportunity to defeat Lucciano at his own game. Lucciano, later appears to them, in uniform, watching them riding on their Dueling Skateboard. He controls the skateboard Lucciano gave Luna, and forces her to duel him. But Leo gets involved and both duel him. Lucciano quickly turns the duel around by summoning "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity". As the duel progresses Luna summons "Ancient Fairy Dragon" for the first time, unaware of Skiel's Synchro Killer ability. Lucciano activates the effect and absorbs her Synchro Monster. The twins find out the mysterious duelist's identity as the fight progressed. Lucciano stalls them long enough to end the game. Leo summons "Power Tool Dragon" to try and gain the upper hand. But he quickly upgrades Skiel Attack from 3 to 5 in one turn and attacks Leo directly, almost killing him. But he is saved by the Crimson Dragon, which surprises him, the other Signers, Placido, and Jose. He proceeds in finishing off Luna and escapes. After that the mansion that he lived in was gone and no one seemed to recall Lucciano. After Team Catastrophe looses to Team 5D's, Lucciano and Jose watch from their thrones as the army of Riding Roids commanded by Placido cause mayhem around the WRGP. He and Jose later pay witness to Yusei obtaining Shooting Star Dragon and grow concerned about the matter. As the Duel between Placido and Yusei progresses, Placido uses parts of Skiel, which were stolen from Lucciano, to upgrade his Machine Emperor Wisel, much to Lucciano's frustration. After Yusei defeats Placido, Placido is exposed as an android and is subsequently broken by Shooting Star Dragon's attack. Lucciano and Jose arrive at the scene to collect the broken Placido and his Duel Runner. Lucciano takes Placido's deck and the cards he stole. Jose announces that he is the leader of the Three Emperors of Yliaster; Lucciano adds that he is the "Sub-leader" of the group. Jose explains to the assembled Signers the true origins and goals of Yliaster, including their involvement in the Zero Reverse incident. The duo are suddenly attacked by Sherry and Mizoguchi, both whom believe that the Three Emperors had murders Sherry's parents. Lucciano claims Placido's sword and uses it to fend off Mizoguchi, while Jose easily defeats Sherry in a fight. Moments later, a stone tablet falls from the sky and is absorbed by Jose, who finally claims his own Machine Emperor. Lucciano explains that the answers that the Signers are looking for lie in the WRGP, and further says that they will also be joining the tournament. Lucciano opens a portal with Placido's sword, and the two of them escape with the broken Placido and his Duel Runner. Deck Lucciano plays an Infinity Deck. Like Placido's deck, it focuses on summoning Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity using multiple monster pieces. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's antagonists Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters